The present invention relates to machine bearings. In particular, the present invention relates to a bearing member having a wear identifier filled cavity behind the wearing surface, whereupon sufficient wear of the wearing surface, the wear identifier is released from the cavity onto the wearing surface and into lubricant to indicate excessive wear.
Machine bearings come in a variety of different forms and shapes and are used in a wide range of machines. Machine bearings act as a support and a guide for rotating, oscillating or sliding elements. Machine bearings typically include at least two members which move relative to one another. These members progressively wear down during operation of the machine. To prevent catastrophic failure, it is necessary to detect exactly which members are worn out and require replacement.
Unfortunately, detecting and evaluating the extent of wear upon the bearing members is time-consuming and expensive. Wear conditions of bearing members have been conventionally determined by physical inspection and dimensional analysis of the various machine components. This method of determining the extent of wear upon the bearing members requires dismantling of the machine. As a result, the particular machine under inspection also has to be taken out of service. Because of the time and cost required for routine inspection of internal components, inspections are not always performed in a timely manner. This lack of timely inspection increases the risk of excessive wear and catastrophic failure.